the only hope for me
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Tsuna is betrayed by all of his family and famiglia, in desperate moment he transferred to another world. In that world he meet a certain crimson hair that will give him the hope to fight his curse.
1. Chapter 1

My second fanfic and my first fanfic except my experiment for crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga.

Chapter 1: Second chance to live.

Vongola was very happy.

Timoteo was happy to the point of crying.

It was much unexpected though that the late son of Nono, Federico, who was said to be killed under unknown circumstances and only that his bones was found. It was really unexpected to see him back now. But no one could deny it, it was a happy occasion.

But during the celebration, Tsuna went to his room, alone, in the Vongola HQ in Namimori. He summoned Nuts and held him close.

'_Everyone looked so happy…I never seen Grandpa this happy. But I can't blame him; I would be crying tears of joy if I found out my dead son was alive.' _Tsuna sighed and lay on his side on his bed.

Tsuna faced the window and closed his eyes in pain, hot tears rolling down his face. He knew things were going to change. An heir for the Vongola throne was back, one that members of the Vongola family would approve. Federico was a true-born Italian, Timoteo's favored son, and and and…

A perfect candidate to become Decimo of Vongola.

Sure at first he didn't want to be Boss at all. No not one bit. But now, he would be happy if he was. It seemed he didn't know how good he had it until he no longer has it. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to return his Vongola ring. His guardians would become Federico's. But what about him? Will he be alone? Would his life return how it once was?

He lay on his back and grabs Nuts from his side and lifted him in the air.

"At least I will have you right Nuts?" Tsuna said with a sad smile in his face and Nuts looked at him.

"Gao!" Nuts respond that make Tsuna chuckle to the cub that still trust and loyal partner to him.

Tsuna went into near the window. Reborn always reminds him that he will be a target if he nears a window right now. But it cannot be helped since he wants to felt the breeze wind and forget all about that.

But before his hand could even grab the window handle, his body went numb. Nuts fell from his grasp and landed on his paws and looked at his master in worry. Tsuna fell to his knees, clutching is head.

"Please not again!" Tsuna said as he felt into his knee.

The curse of the Tri-ni-sette, The Sky arcobaleno curse was to have a fleeting life that makes them never to feel the real love of another. The Sky Mare Ring curse was to felt the curse and pain in loneliness with world on his back. The Vongola sky curse was to make everything painful memory into pain and wound into his body.

And now he slumbered in darkness, ready to meet the fate of the afterlife, punishment or harmony, he was ready, but it was not what he expected. He heard the voice of a girl crying, sobbing. He awoke, his eye's snapping open. He rose up as he viewed the surrounding's around him.

"Where is this?" Tsuna murmured looked around him that supposedly not Vongola mansion, Venice, or Japan. He heard the sound that woke him again as he walked into the palace and he saw a girl with a sword and shield in her hands slaughter people in front of her. He is already seeing it when he was in war between Mafia a few months ago.

"Finish those impudent slaves" The sound coming that revealed to be a soldier with their armor and weapon in their hand.

`Slave` Tsuna thought after he heard it as he ready to gulped his Dying will pill until he heard some blast sound and he turned to see an old man that protected the girl and soaked in blood.

Tsuna came to them as the old man looked at Tsuna eyes that showed sad and sorrowful. The old man crawled to Tsuna as Tsuna came in front of them the old man and he grabbed the old man hand.

"P-please...I-I beg-g o-f y-you, t-take her a-way f-from here..." muttered the man, as the child looked wide eyed as tear's fell down her face, Tsuna looked at her as a look of shock settled over him. The child was missing an eye, a metal eye patch in its place. Anger slowly grew in his chest as he looked towards the now marching group of people. He didn't say anything as he then disappeared.

"What" exclaimed one of those mans as he flied because Tsuna kicked him in stomach that came into another. Every guard shoot him with magic that he avoided it by fly and mantello di vongola primo.

'What's that' Tsuna thought looking at what all soldier shoot to him and he just repelled or avoided all of it. 'Maybe it's kind of Dying will flame here'

When Tsuna felt someone behind him he saw the old man walked to him weakly as Tsuna grabbed him and the old man looked at him.

"P-please...t-take car-re of her...I-I beg y-you..." murmured the man as he drew his last breath and closed his eyes. Tsuna looked away as the girl began crying once more. he held his gaze a bit more as he then heard voice's below, he walked past her as the girl looked up at his retreating form, tear's streaking down from her lone left eye.

/Few hours later/

Tsuna looked at all of those slaves that walked to leave the island as he looked at his hands that shrunk and his clothes.

"It looks like I became younger" Tsuna muttered as he looked at Nuts that walked to him and Tsuna caught him. "Hey, Nuts how is it" he asked as the cub just growl for response.

When he want to leave to search for a palace to rest in peace he felt someone grabbed his shirt as he looked behind him that showed a girl with crimson hair looking at him with her left eyes.

"C-can I-I come with you?" the girl asked nervously to Tsuna as he looked into her eye and she just looked away.

"Why do you want to come with me" Tsuna asked with warm smile as the girl looked down. She didn't want to meet Tsuna gaze.

"Rob jii-san told me to go with you, he said he felt you were good." muttered the girl. Tsuna blinked as she viewed the girl in front of her. He then came to the conclusion that the old man before was named Rob, he didn't know even where he was, he decided to take her and get her to a town and find out if he was anywhere remotely near the Venice. At same time Nuts jumped from his head and coming to the girl hands and he licked to it as the girl caught and hugged him.

"Why don't we keep going then" Tsuna said with warm smile as he turned back. "What is your name?"

The scarlet haired girl blinked at him and beamed a smile "Erza!" after a long pause "Erza Scarlet..."

'The color of her hair' Tsuna thought patted her hair. 'Amusing'

"Nii-san what is yours" Erza asked with beamed smile to him.

"T-Tsu, no" Tsuna said as he thought the name and he looked at his vongola gear as he remembered about his ancestor. "Giotto"

/Few moment later/

They had walked for few Kilo Meter, the sound panting and of a body hitting the ground. Tsuna turned to see Erza that fallen. He came to Erza as he pulled her up and made her arm's wrap around his neck, his right hand holding onto her arm's which were wrapped around his neck. She mumbled something about "Fairy tail" that Tsuna confused about. His eyes widened as a big shadow cast over him, He looked up to see a big lizard flying over him, and he watched it passed him by.

"Where exactly I'm" Tsuna mumbled as he looked at some pouch filled with note's, he slowly kneeled down and read the paper inside the pouch and he observed the number in the small pouch.

'This must be the money here' Tsuna thought as he placed the pouch inside his jeans. He looked at his loose clothes that make him uncomfortable to walk around. He looked to Erza that sleeping on his back as he smiled and continued to walk again.

/In town/

Tsuna arrived in the town as he looked around the town that kind a-old fashioned but amazing in other way. He looked a library that he made a note that he must came to that palace. He came into the inn, he hoped that no one that recognized him, but his hope rewarded when the receptionist smile at him. Tsuna sighed as he came to her.

"Hello, young boy, what can I do for you?" the woman that looked around twenties wearing a black dress, and her hair tied ponytail.

"I require room for one…." Tsuna said as he interrupted by the woman giggling that he thought weird.

"Doesn't you mean for two?" the woman said giggling at him as she pointed at Erza that still sleeping on Tsuna back. Tsuna patted Erza hair as he looked at the woman with warm smile at her.

"I will sleep in sofa" Tsuna said with warm smile to her. The woman sighed as she took out the key and hand to Tsuna.

"That will be two hundred jewels" She said as Tsuna took all the money that he had and give the woman. She then raised her finger to five. Tsuna looked at that confused.

"This is for 5 days, if you want the room for more than 5 days than you have to pay a hundred…" The woman said and Tsuna just nodded and he turned around, he looked at the number on key. He searched for the door that the key showed. He came back to the receptionist.

"Have you heard a palace called Japan?" Tsuna asked and she blinked.

"Japan?" the woman repeated as she shooked her head. "Never heard of it kid…" She reply as TSuna walked back to his room with Erza on his back.

He then entered the room, he observed the room, the bedroom was the living room, there was a door to his right, he opened it to see a bathroom, he closed it, as he took in the other part of the surrounding's, a table was present to the left of him and a closet. He slowly went to the bed and placed the girl on the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow, he took a sheet and covered her body. he kept his gaze a little more on her and then went into the bathroom. He went to the sink as he let the water run, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked, his hair was shorter and his clothes didn't fit him. He observed himself in the mirror; he could see clearly as well that he looked around 11 years old now.

'Was it from the curse or tri-ni-sete power' Tsuna thought looking at his face and his body that there isn't any trance from the curse or anything.

He came out from the room as he gulped his dying will pill and he came out from the window and he closed the window again. "Be save, Erza"

/Next morning/

Tsuna felt something tugging his clothes as his eyes opened, he saw the small girl looking at him, and he rubbed his eyes as he suddenly clutched his head in pain. He came back home early morning so he really felt sleepy but he forced himself to smiled at her. He turned to the small gift beside him and he gave it to her.

"Open it" Tsuna said in warm smile and he decided to take his own clothes to blend into this new area. The girl looked at him curiously as her eyes widened when she took out a blood red dress complementing her scarlet hair and black shoe's. She looked up at him.

"Is this mine?" she asked. Tsuna just nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"W-why?" she cried out to him as her lone eye shed tears.

"Why" Tsuna repeated as he patted her hair and looked with warm smile. "Because you are the most important person for me" he said as he remembers about something. 'When you were sleeping, I believe you murmured something about fairy tail"

Tsuna to watch as her face turned into joy. She began telling him of how her "jii-san" told her about Fairy tail and how everyone there was a family. Tsuna listened to her explanation intently and then decided, he knew where Fairy tail was. He decided to leave her there and searched palace for tried to cure himself.

"I see...and you wish to join this "Fairy tail"?" Tsuna asked as she looked at her calmly. She beamed at him and nodded her head.

"Uh huh!" she beamed at him. Tsuna remembered when he bought cookies and chocolates for Fuuta and the other when Christmas.

"Prepare yourself, I will back shortly" Tsuna said as he leaved the girl cofused at him.

Tsuna wear clothes that had black shirt and blue jeans with white jacket as he came back to Receptionist to spoke with her.

"I see, so you want to leave? you barely spent a day here..." asked the woman, Tsuna nodded his head.

"Fine then, here's hundread jewels..." said the woman as she came took it out of the counter and gave it to Tsuna, Tsuna in turn gave her the key to his room. He then went back to his room to collect the little girl. When he opened the door, he was tackled by a hug from the little girl as he looked in shock at her.

"Nii-san! Thank you!" beamed the girl as she looked up at him. Tsuna blinked as surprise shone in his face.

/Flash back/

"I'm home" Tsuna said lazily as the other came to him.

"Welcome back Tsuna-nii" Fuuta said beamed at him with Lambo and I-pin.

"I have something for all of ya" TSuna said as he took a full plastic of chocolate and candies. "Here"

Fuuta took the chocolate as he and the other beamed at him. "Thank you, Tsuna-nii"

/End Flashback/

Tsuna shook his head as he patted her back and took his pouch. Erza looking at him confused like they will go on the journey.

"Where are we going?" was her innocent question.

"We are going to "Fairy tail"" He said as the girl beamed at him.

After a few minute them walking they arrived at the port as he meet the captain and asked for help to take him to Fiore. The price being 600 hundred jewels for two of them, the captain welcomed them to this ship.

The journey was boring except when Ezra suddenly had dropped a glass of juice onto Tsuna when she tripped. Tsuna's eye's slowly opened as he gave her a lazily look. She smiled a sheepish smile as she muttered a sorry to him, Tsuna slowly got up as he kindly asked the chuckling captain for a towel, and he glared at the captain silencing him and taking the towel from his hand and wiping himself with it.

He went back to sitting on the floor of the ship. Another event was when a man had commented that Erza would become a "fine looking lass one day and would be a man eater". That man was mysteriously burned and they muttering something about the boy with an orange flames in his hands.

/Fairy tail guild/

Tsuna slowly came to The tavern that suddenly died people in there and the man with simple outfit, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots, Tsuna wearily looked at him as he approached him.

"Welcome to Fairy tail, what can I do for you" The man said with smile in him.

"I want to speak to Makarov-sama" Tsuna said as the man looked at him.

"Ah...I see wait a moment" said the man as he called out "master"

The dwarf coming to him as he looked at Tsuna.

"I'm Makarov" Makarov said as he looked at two of them. "What can I do for you, boy?"

"I'm here to fulfill a request by a man whose name was Rob-san; he was part of your guild I believe..." answered Tsuna. The man in front of him, Markarov broke into laughter as he asked him how his friend was and that he didn't hear from him in years.

"He's already dead" Tsuna answered as two of them became sad and two of them asked Tsuna to talk privately. Tsuna asked Erza to play with the other as he followed Makarov and the other man. He told them about what happen to him in magic world.

"I see, it's unheard off but I believe you Tsuna..." said Makarov as stroked his chin in thought.

"Another world? I understand and the old man told that little girl about us huh?" asked the man now identified to Tsuna as Gildarts. Tsuna nodded his head in response.

"We'll take her in Tsuna, but what about you?" asked a concerned Makarov, to Tsuna, the man reminded him of the third Ninth, kind but stern.

"I will train alone and searched for the way to cure myself" Tsuna said as Gildarts looked at him shocked.

"We could help you here, surely!" protested Gildarts.

"I appreciate that but, I can't show my weak self to her" Tsuna said with sad expressions as Gildarts asked about erza and he just said he will leave her in Fairy tail.

"Are you that heartle-..." before Gildarts could finish, Makarov interrupted him.

"Tsuna, I will make a deal with you, I know you care about Erza deeply because no one would just make sure that she would make it here safely like that and so I tell you, we'll accept Erza into our guild only if you promise to return to her and join our guild" said Markarov

"And if I refuse" Tsuna said interested.

"You can find some other guild to put Erza into..." said Markarov. Gildarts eye's widened "Master!"

"I agree" Tsuna said quickly. Gildarts thought that Tsuna is really a selfless person because he willingly to sell his own freedom.

"Take this tatoo, this is our seal of promise so that you won't forget" Makarov said as Tsuna folded his shirt and he tattoed it on his hand.

When Tsuna want to left Makarov called him. "Wait, Tsuna" he said as Tsuna turned to him.

"You said that you can't heal your curse in your world" Makarov said as he smiled warmly. "But the present you can absolutely heal that curse"

Tsuna shocked to see that. "Because the current you has what the old you didn't have" Makarov said.

Tsuna smiled to her as he came to Erza and made something from the mist that showed its sword. Makarov and Gildarts interested to the other world magic as Tsuna give it to her.

"This is for you" Tsuna said as he patted her hair. "Be happy" he murmured but Erza can hear it.

"Wait! Gio-nii, where are you going" Erza asked as Tsuna looked at her as he sighed to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna said with sad smile as his eyes showed six kanji and Erza sleeping as Tsuna caught her and he gave to Makarov and Gildarts. He bid them good bye and vanished.

"That boy, he's strong...with the time he take's to train, he might become the strongest person in our world..."

"I know and guess what Gildarts?" smiled Markarov, Gildart's looked on..

"Fairy tail has two new member's, we keep growing stronger and stronger..."

"That we do master..." agreed Gildart as he watched Tsuna leave the guild... "That we do...the next generation will always surpass the previous one..."

**Please anyone beta this story for me. And I will wait for the review and idea for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your review and I hope you will still read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this manga.

Chapter: 5 years later.

The rumor's one holding power equal or more than Zeref spread around the magical world, this new entity, they had come to know was feared and respected for his power as well, but the most distinct characteristic thing was that the man they talked about was said to possess a mysterious power. When Makarov heard this, he didn't know what to think, when the annual guild master's meeting came up. Some of the guild master's accused Makarov of having a "secret weapon". When he denied those claims. They had told him that the boy who had taken out many of the dark guilds had possessed the tattoo of Fairy tail on his right hand and on the back of his white coat, even showing photo evidence. Makarov just laughed hear all about that because 'he' already a problem. News spread as the man known as the "Element master" due to his power to control sky and its entire element. He was easily above the common S class mage's, in a league of his own. Gildarts knew exactly who it was, as did Makarov, they patiently awaited his return. The twenty one year old brunette that wandering around helping civilians that never shown his face because he always use his cloak all of time. But what associated him was a white cloak with fairy tail symbol on its back. Rumors had come up that he had taken on a black dragon, and he beat him and drowned him into the sea. The brunette will die if someone didn't save him from the other dragons that attack him.

All Fairy tail mage didn't know what to think of the man. A certain pink haired dragon slayer knew he wanted to fight the man not because of the amount of fame it would bring him but to prove to a certain flying lizard that he had grown stronger. The Strauss sibling's didn't know that it was the "illusionist" that had saved the middle brother and calmed him down when he had failed in his takeover form, Mirajane would forever be grateful to the man who had saved her younger brother's life. She described the boy she had met when she was fourteen years as a boy whose eyes held pain and sorrowful. It astonished her, but somehow he was kind enough to save her younger brother. He had disappeared into the mist without even talking to her.

/Magnolia/

A man was smiling look at his letter in cafe at magnolia town when he read the interview that Erza had done for a local magazine. A man came and sat opposite to him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" The old man chuckled.

The man in front of him removed his hood, revealing a brown gravity defying hair and orange eyes. The man looked sad with his orange eyes that showed no emotion. He looked into the eyes of the man who had once called him "heartless".

"You have grown" The old man said.

"Yeah" the man said as he drinks his coffee. "But I can't say the same thing for you"

"Oye! I'm not that old!" Gildarts complained in comical fashion, the figure just looked at him in boredom. Glidarts settled down as he placed his arms over his chest looking into the eyes of the man opposite to him. "They say you fight many dragons"

"And if I did" The man said.

"What possess you to fight it?" Gildarts shouted in a comical fashion, raising his arm's into the air.

"Nothing, it just chose to attack me" the man said with his orange eyes glowing.

"It chose to attack you?" Gildarts asked confuse.

"Acnologia" The man said as he looked serious with his orange eyes.

"The black dragon..." Gildarts continued as he stood up and carrying his bag.

"You are leaving…" The man asked as the Gildarts chuckled.

"Make it three years" the man said as he smiled. "And you will got the surprise" he said as he stood up to.

"I think I will, until then I trust you to look after the guild" GIldarts said as the man grinning.

"Understood...consider it payment for looking after Erza." The man said as the old man just laughed.

Gildarts smiled "Thank you Tsuna" Tsuna cover his face with hood as he the old man face became serious.

"Just stay alive, Tsuna" Gildarts said as he smiled.

/Fairy tail/

"You bastard!" hollered a voice

"You had it coming you pink hair banshee!" hollered another voice, Mirajane chuckled at the ongoing fight between Natsu and his longtime rival Gray.

"Where's Erza when you need her?" Jet complained as he saw the fight escalate, breaking furniture. The doors slowly opened as Tsuna came into the guild. A chair flew past him as he looked back at where the chair was fallen. He slowly entered the building, dodging attack's and making it to the bar table. Mirajane was busy wiping a glass when she saw the figure in front of her; the glass dropped from her grasp but didn't shatter as Tsuna caught it, giving it back to her. She smiled as she took it back.

"It has been awhile, Mirajane-san" Tsuna said as he removed his hood. "I am sure that your brother still all right"

"He is, I never got to thank you for what you did and please call me Mira, the suffixes are unnecessary." Mirajane said with a huge smile.

Tsuna revealed his remodeled Sky VG and he appeared Nuts that already had a new visor and armor that attached to his body. Nuts jumped from Tsuna hand as he came near the mirajane. As the sound laughed came.

"Tsu-Giotto! I heard that you will came here but still didn't think it will be this fast" Makarov said as Tsuna just smiled to him and Makarov old gave him an amused look. Shocking the other members of the guild as the business of the guild came to a halt, they looked in shock at the man, their master was addressing.

"I see that we have many things to talk about" said Makarov as he started to walk up the stairs. Tsuna followed soon after him. Mirajane waved at him, Tsuna waved back as the cub jump into Mirajane hands.

/The other members/

All members talking about Tsuna that walked with Makarov to talk about something. They wondering who is he? Or why is he come to Fairy tail? And what he business here. Mirajane that smiling and she playing with Nuts that Tsuna gave to her. Levy came to MIrajane that playing with Nuts as she asked something.

"Mira-san, who is that man" Levy asked with smile as Mirajane looked at her.

"That was the Element master" Mirajane said as the other shocked after hearing about the man. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fight after hearing about him and stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me? that guy?" Jet scoffed.

"I'm not lying, he's the one who saved Elfman two years ago" Mirajane Explained. Elfman's eyes widened.

"Nee-san? He's the one who?" Mirajane smiled at him and nodded her head

"I should offer him my thanks' when he finishes his meeting" said Elfmann.

"N-no way, that's the guy they say, who beat a dragon?" Natsu stuttered, Gray was sweating.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Mirajane placed a hand on his cheek. He slowly looked towards her. "Natsu, don't be afraid of him, he's not bad. He's very polite once you get to know him."

"H-he is?" Natsu stuttered, Mirajane smiled as she nodded her head.

"So don't be afraid of him, get to know him maybe then you'll understand, he may look all bad on the outside but he's a very different person on the inside..." Mirajane said. Natsu regained his fieriness as he clutched his fist

"Alright! I'll make him my friend! And then challenge him and beat him!" Natsu shouted, some smiled at the declaration while others just sighed at it. One thing was for certain Natsu wouldn't learn any time soon.

The door of tavern opened that revealed to be Erza and Lisanna that makes all of them gulped and afraid at the crimson haired girl that came with smile on his face.

"We're back" her voice resounded in the hall of the guild, Mirajane smiled as she saw who it was that came back.

"Welcome back Erza, Lisanna..." smiled Mirajane. Erza smirked as she entered the guild followed by Mirajane's younger sister.

"Where's master?" Erza asked.

"He is with Element master" Laxus answered from the second floor that surprise both of them and Erza the most surprise.

"He's here" Erza said as Nuts jumped to her head and Erza grabbed with a smile on her face. "N-Nuts" she said as Nuts answered with growled. 'He must be here'

"What's a mage well above the S-class doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"We don't know, he came up to the bar table and talked with Mirajane, after that the master called him in and they've been talking ever since..." Gray explained as he looked at Lisanna.

The door opened revealed Tsuna with his hood. And they just can see his smile from the hood. Makarov came next to him as Natsu looked at him and Nuts jumped to his shoulder. Erza's eyes widened at the sight, she clutched her fist, and Natsu caught it as he asked Erza if she was alright, she didn't say anything as her hair covered her face.

"All of you welcome our newest S-class member Giotto Sawada! Also known as the Element Master" Makarov exclaimed as he laughed. Everyone were wide eyed but then started celebrating as they cheered the element master.

"No way, you mean one of the strongest mage's in the world joined our guild?" Marcao asked.

"That's what happened right now buddy" Wakabe said.

All the cheering stopped as Erza jumped toward's him, she was holding two dual swords, and tear's streaming down her face as she lunged at him.

"Erza!" screamed Natsu.

"Tsuna! Please take the fight to the back!" chuckled Markarov.

"Nuts" Tsuna said as he jumped into his shoulder and he came to outside the guild with Erza behind him and the other following them.

"Master will she be alright? Why is she fighting a mage as powerful as him?" asked Elfman,

Markarov looked up at him "You'll see, now come quickly, I don't want to miss this..."

Erza came at him with a speed that even the S class mage had a hard time to see it. But Tsuna with ease just avoided it, she panted because he just avoiding al of her attack that waste her stamina. He looked at Erza that showed like Yamamoto when they spar but at time Tsuna is already tired.

"You gotten taller" Tsuna commented.

"Shut up! You leave me alone for five year's! And have the gall to come back now!" Erza shouted as he lunged at him again, Tsuna simply stepped back; moving his body to the side's to avoid the incoming thrusts. Effortlessly dodging her attacks. This only fueled her more as she stepped back, trying to find out how she could strike him down.

"I had my reason's..." TSuna stated as he dodged another slice.

"That is no excuse!" Erza shouted as she lunged at him again.

"What's the deal with Erza? Why is she acting like that?" Gray asked.

"Do they know each other?" Natsu asked as he watched Tsuna dodge another strike aimed at his waist. Erza screamed as she took the dual sword's by the hilt and reversed them, using them as stabbing weapons. Tsuna boredly looked on, the smile still plastered on his face. He readied himself as he jumped back when Erza tried to stab him, she glared at him and jumped after him, trying to at least graze him but to no avail. He landed back on the ground, taking up his normal stance, his cloak waving in the wind.

"Erza didn't even touch him..." Gray muttered in disbelief.

"W-what kind of skill does that guy have?" Natsu asked as he viewed the battle infront of him.

"T-this guy...h-he's a monster.." Cana muttered as she watched a panting Erza. He decided to give her a little encouragement.

Erza however was too angry to think as she lunged forward with a batle cry. Tear's streaking down her left eye."Erza..." muttered Natsu.

Her battle cry was heard as a sudden explosion of smoke covered the area, when it settled Tsuna stood there waiting. When the smoke cleared, Erza was covered in a sort of metallic armour. Tsuna looked on.

"She's using the heaven's wheel armour now! here!" panicked Markarov "The council will have my head..." sulked Markarov.

'So she can do that now, interesting' Tsuna thought as he revealed his hand. "You look beautiful" He commented as from her left eyes came a tears that flowed down.

"Stop running your mouth nii-san!" Erza shouted as she lunged at him again.

The guild member's eye's widened at the proclamation "nii-san?". They all looked to Makarov for explanation, he just shrugged his shoulders and watched the fight smiling.

"That guy is Erza's brother?" Natsu shouted as he pointed to Tsuna.

"N-no way!" Gray shouted. Mirajane looked shocked as well as the rest of the guild members, Laxus was watching from behind them.

Erza pulled her arms in a delta formation as she sliced at Tsuna. "Trinity sword!" she shouted. Tsuna looked on as the slice came up to him, he raised his hand as the sliced vanished and Erza pushed back and her armor nearly destroyed.

"How" Natsu asked looked at Erza that came once again to Tsuna.

"I'm not done!" shouted Erza as she aimed a punch and ran towards Tsuna, Tsuna didn't move as he met the punch head on into his gut. He winced at the pain as he took it full on. No magic or anything to protect him. A little blood dripped from his mouth as the pain from the punch slowly subsided, leaving a sobbing Erza hugging Tsuna like once long ago when he had brought her some clothe's. He pushed the memory away as he remained silent. The blood dripping onto the ground. She slowly removed her head from where she buried it in his cloak and looked up at him. Tsuna cocked his head to his side as he drew up his right arm and poked her forehead with two forefingers, sending her staggering her back a bit.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna said as he touched Erza right hand and she felt a little tingling in her eyes when Tsuna removed his eye, tears were streaming down both her eye's. Erza looked on shock as she felt the tears from her right eye falling.

'She really strong, even surpassed me and Enma at that time' Tsuna thought as he came to Makarov. "I kept my end of the deal Markarov-sama"

"As did I" smiled Markarov "Welcome to Fairy tail Giotto Sawada..."

Erza just smiled at the conversation as she looked on at her adopted big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family.

A day had passed since the battle between Tsuna and Erza at that day, when asked where he would stay, he said he would find some inn, Erza however had none of it as she constantly annoyed the brunette to stay with her in her apartment, Tsuna did his best but at the end of the day, he was almost stabbed again by her circle shot, everyone sweat dropped at the forceful request or in Erza's case, a command. Tsuna sighed as he accepted that and he followed her into her apartment. Tsuna was impressed at the simple apartment, two rooms', a single living room, two bathrooms' and a kitchen, a fairly large apartment, to say she wasn't living well now was an understatement, and Tsuna however needed only the necessities'. He told her that he would pay her rent from whatever job he undertook, Erza didn't allow him and scolded her big brother. Tsuna just gave a glared that made her nervous and agree to his command. She had tried to start a conversation with him and ask him where he had been for the last five year's. He just said he was around, leaving Erza to twitch at his vague answers. Tsuna then commented on her sword skill's saying that she needed more practice. Erza knew that, but in a rare turn of events, he had commended her saying that the use of air pressure when she had tried to strike him down was ingenious and was at the required level, that was rewarded with a beaming smile from Erza. Another thing that caught Erza off guard was his sudden forwardness to teach her, she remembered what he said as she was walking to Fairy tail at noon.

'_You already mastered your technique, but you can still do more I will tutor you about the evolution of your magic and sword skill'_

She smiled as she entered the guild; a chair flew past her, as she slowly went up to the bar. Her fist's met with the faces of both Natsu and Gray who had seemingly by chance ignored her when she had told them to stop fighting, suffice to say they weren't going on any mission's any time soon. Mirajane had informed her that Tsuna already taken an S rank job with Levy. Erza felt a little jealous to that.

'Why nii-san is took the job with Levy' Erza pondered as he heard the door opened revealed Tsuna with his usual hood coat and Levy with a happy smile as she came to jet. While Tsuna made his way toward Erza. The silence around the guild is shattered by some Dragonslayer.

"Giotto! Fight me you bastard!" Natsu roared as Tsuna just looking at him as the image someone apperead in his mind. When Natsu came to punch him his punch went through him and Natsu hit the wall.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna said as he lent his hand but Natsu punch him again and this time with fire in his hand. His hand faced Natsu hand as he pressed into the ground that made a small carter. "Are you really Igneel son, I wonder?" He said as Natsu looked at him.

"You know where Igneel is" Natsu asked as Tsuna just smiled mocking and Natsu let out a battle cry as his left fist aimed at Tsuna's face. Tsuna just stood up as Natsu pressed into the wall making Natsu spit out some blood. The guild's member's eyes widened.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray as he rushed towards him. He was surprised when he was stopped by the most caring member of the guild.

"Mirajane! Move" Gray shout as Mirajane looking at him.

"No..."

"But he's going to kill him!" shouted Gray.

"He won't, Natsu need's this Gray, he needs to learn that he's not the only member in the guild." Mirajane explained.

"But..." Gray said but can't find the next word as Mirajane patted his shoulder.

"Look, even Erza is not stopping it. You can see that it's making her angry, but she's not interfering..." MIrajane said, Gray turned his attention to his longtime friend Erza, he could tell that she was angry, she was clutching her fist. He conceded.

"I understand..." said Gray as he backed down.

Tsuna raised his hand as Natsu pressed into the wall once again even without land one hit to Tsuna.

Laxus stood on his spot from the second floor looking down at them.

"Fool..." Laxus muttered as he watched Natsu get up..

"Natsu! Stay down!" called Lisanna as she clutched her hand's together. Natsu didn't as he slowly stood up.

"Not...un...til..I bea..t...GIOTTO!" Natsu shouted as he charged at him once more. A small smirk came onto Tsuna's face as he saw Natsu running towards him.

'He really your proud son Igneel' Tsuna thought as he put his hand down and he got punched And Tsuna backed down a bir and the hood took off revealed a handsome guy with a brown gravity defying hair. His eyes what you called emotionless and he clapped his hand.

"You already passed" Tsuna said with warm smile as he turned into fight stance. "Now allow this lowly self to show you how to use dragonslayer magic" he said as his hands turned into flame and around him comes a wind.

Everyone in that room shocked as Tsuna appeared in front of Natsu and punched him with a monstrous speed even didn't allow Natsu to defend himself he kicked him with a very strong kick. "There is no one that can match the speed of light" He said as he put his hood again and Natsu looked at him with confused in his eyes.

"You want to know the location of igneel right" Tsuna said as Natsu looked at his back and TSuna turned to him. "You have to beat me if you want to know that" he said as Natsu beamed at him.

Tsuna walked into Erza as he seated himself next to her. Erza just glared at him.

"You don't have to do that" Erza said as Tsuna took her cake and he happily munching it with smile in his face. Erza eyes widened as she looked at where her beloved cake was. The temperature in the guild dropped to a great degree as suddenly everyone felt the coldness. Mirajane backed up a bit at where the two siblings' sat. Tsuna finished the cake as he smiled. Erza's face was covered by her hair; her eye's had darkened as her hand formed into a fist.

"I can't" Tsuna said as Erza looked at him with confused. "Because I already promised to look after him by someone that waited for him" he said as he looked at Natsu that talked to Gray. He slowly got up and placed a small pouch of jewel.

"I will wait for you at Lake Scilliora if you want to be stronger" Tsuna said as he turned to Levy. "And Levy be more confident with yourself you have a huge potential" he said as the other looking at her.

Gray and Levy made their way to Levy as she looked at Tsuna's retreating form, Levy couldn't take the suspense as she bombarded her with questions.

"He's not as bad as you think..." informed Cana as surprise shone in the guild member's face, all the guild had gathered around her awaiting to hear their story, the only ones who didn't want to hear or were too busy to hear were Erza, Mirajane and Natsu. Natsu as he was knocked out. Erza as she was frustrated and Mirajane trying to calm her down.

"So tell us, how was it like partnering with the infamous "Element Master"?" asked Marcao. As of that moment, Levy brought her two hands together and star's adorned her face, she had gone into the infamous "fan-girl" mode. Loke looked in awe, he now knew he had to ask Tsuna to his secret way to the ladie's, he made a mental note while keeping a calm composure as he uttered some melodramatic word's.

"Giotto-san is a master at romance! I know it now! I must seek his guidance on his approach to the ladies!" shouted Loke, he then turned to Erza "Erza! Giotto -san is no longer your brother! he is mine! with him at my side, I will ama-..." He didn't finish the sentence as he was shot out of the room by Erza, her face darkened and her eye's glwoing with rage.

"Like hell you will!" she smacked him out of the guild, with him going through the wall and landing outside. Everyone winced at the impact. Loke twitched uncontrollably on the outside.

"Y-you...c-ca-n have...him E-Erza, H-he's y-your b-rother and your's al-one..."

Erza went back to finishing her cake as Levy started talking about Giotto in fan-girl mode.

"He's strong, silent and caring" Levy explained as the other shocked to hear that from her.

"That guy? caring? You got to be joking, look at what he did to Natsu" Gray said as Levy explained about him.

/Flash back/

"You don't have to afraid" Tsuna said as he patted Levy head and he smiled to her.

"But I can't use strong magic or anything else" Levy said as Tsuna thought for a moment and got the solution.

"I will teach you one magic that you will use at dangerous time" Tsuna said as the flash back interrupted by some shout.

/End flash back/

"Giotto! Where is he? I'm going to beat him up!" Natsu shouted as he ran out of the recovery room. Gray scoffed at him.

"Heh, and get thrown down again?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, you pervert!"

"Hmph! the only reason why Giotto won't fight you is because you have that ridiculous pink hair of your's!" said Gray as he shook his head

"Take that back you bastard!" shouted Natsu as his hand clutched into his fist.

"You wanna fight huh?"

"Oh! bring it on, you banshee!"

"Enough!" Erza's voice brought them to a standstill as they grabbed each other and sang a song with Happy sweatdropping. That didn't stop Erza however smacking them both into the floor of the guild. Lisanna and the other's winced at the display of strength. Gray had star's flying over his head as Natsu blubbered something as he stood up again rubbbing his head.

"Erza! I want to fight your brother!" shouted Natsu. Erza closed her eyes as she sighed.

The other sighed at the usual show and turned back to Levy. "What technique he taught you?" Loke asked as Levy tried to remember that and she looked at him.

"He called that technique Sky command" Levy said as the other looking at her interested even Erza and Mirajane. "The technique kind like Fairy law but more calm, gentle, and at the same time more dangerous" she said as the other pondered how strong the element master is.

/Tsuna/

Tsuna looking around him as he closed his eyes and he felt Erza came to him. "I know you are there Erza" he said as Erza came and looking at him wondered.

"You don't have to know" Tsuna said as she wondered how he can read her mind. "You can read it to if you want" He said as she stopped thinking about anything.

Tsuna inspecting her. "Take of your armor" he said as Erza looking at him confused.

"What?"

"I can't train you if you have bulky armor weighing you down..." Tsuna said as he turned toward's the lake. Erza sighed as she took off her heart kreuz armour and snapped her finger's, changing into a different set of clothe's. This time, she wore a simple white sleevless shirt and black pant's and sandal's replacing her shoes. Tsuna turned back to her.

"Ready" Tsuna said as he summoned a hand gun.

"I'am…." Erza said as Tsuna shoot her with a red bullet. After a few minute from Erza fore head came a orange flames and she shouted. "Reborn, I will beat you with my dying will" she said as she came to Tsuna.

'At this time I understand the feeling of Reborn at that time' Tsuna said as he avoided any Erza attack.

/In Tsuna world/

"Achoo" Reborn sneezed as Gokudera looking at him with confused look.

"What's happen, Reborn-san" Gokudera asked as Reborn shook his head.

'I don't know I think someone talked about how great I am"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting with the other sky.

"Nii-san, I come" Erza said as she came into their brothers rooms that looked dark and from the room there is one light. She turned and seen her brother that looking troughs some kind small portal with very sad-face.

Tsuna turned to her as he smiling at her. "Welcome back, Erza" he said as Erza came with Nuts on her shoulder and she sit in the chair and Nuts jumped to Tsuna.

"Nii-san, I'd suggest you come with me tomorrow" suggested Erza as she looked at Tsuna.

"Any reason why you asked me to come with you?" asked Tsuna.

"You haven't met the guild's medicinal advisor yet; she would be pleased to see the infamous "Element master" pay her a visit at least once." Erza explained as Tsuna thought about it and he nodded that means he is agreed.

"Go to sleep" Tsuna said as he looked at the watch on the wall. "It's already been too late, I will clean all things" he said as Erza stood up and looked at him.

"No! It's my turn! I'll do it today!" Erza protested. Tsuna and Erza had set up a system where one would clean up for the day. Taking turn's each day. Today however Tsuna had decided to take her turn.

"It's okay I will do it" Tsuna said as he collected all plates and cups on the desk and he sink it in kitchen sink. Erza stopped him as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I'll do it this time!" Erza said. Tsuna searched her eyes and sighed. He smiled and patted her hair as he smiling at her; she looked at him with embarrassment in her eyes.

"I will wash it and you dry" Tsuna said with smile as Erza face became blank and she answered with fast. "No"

"All right you will be the one who washed it" He said lost to his sister and she washed it with determination in her eyes. He smiled at her as he looked at Nuts that waited for him with worried in his eyes.

"It's okay Nuts" Tsuna said as he smiles a bit. "As long as they okay, I will be all right" he said as he made his way toward his room.

/Next day, East forest outside of Magnolia town/

Tsuna walked behind Erza, admiring the peaceful scenery. Tsuna observed the climate of the place as he mentally noted it; the climate seemed rather warm, with a good amount of moisture, which could be inferred by the lush vegetation. He walked behind her as she suddenly stopped. Tsuna viewed the sight in front of him, a fairly large tree, but on further observation by the brunette, it seemed to him that the stock had been pierced in a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. It looked to be hollow in the middle as they then entered it.

"Polyursica-san?" Erza called out, nothing was heard as Tsuna entered the unlocked tree house.

"Perhaps she has left for an errand?" Tsuna asked because he didn't felt anyone in the tree house.

Erza looked back at him "No, nii-san, she told me to meet her today at this time." She said as Tsuna felt someone coming from behind him and he turned to see a girl that he already known.

"Oh! Erza-chan!" called the figure as she came up and hugged Erza. Erza returned the hug as she looked up to the figure. Tsuna kept her gaze on her.

"That's my older brother, Giotto...Yuni-san" Erza explained as Tsuna looked at her and she looked back to him with tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, is your full name is Sawada Tsuna" Yuni asked as Tsuna shook his head.

"Is anything wrong?" Erza asked as Yuni looked back to her.

"I knew someone that same like him, he really scaredy cat and useless but in certain time he will be someone that different and he once save me from despair" Yuni explained as she observed the figure in front of him. "He had a brown gravity defying hair and doe eyes"

Tsuna sighed as his eyes turned into 5 kanji and Yuni right eyes turned into five kanji too. They stopped talking and their eyes turned into blank that Erza confused about it.

/Dream world/

Yuni stood in the middle of some reversed world and she turned to the stepped voice that shown a boy around 14 with a coat and hood. "It's already long time isn't it" he said as revealed to be Tsuna in 14 years old and he smiled at her.

Yuni that shocked quickly hugged him and he smiled at her. "So it's really you Tsuna-san" she said as Yuni smiled at him.

"Yeah, but how you sent here" Tsuna asked as she looked at him.

"It's because of the curse of tri-ni-sete just like you" She said as they grabbed their chest. "We already lost so many ne Tsuna"

"Indeed" Tsuna said as he grabbed back of his head. "And it looks like I found someone that will protected her for me" he said as Yuni looked at him with concerned.

"Don't tell me that your curse isn't lifted yet" Yuni asked as he nodded his head. "Then how do you still alive until…" she asked as Tsuna showed his arm that around his arm there is a strange pattern.

"Old dark forbidden magic" Tsuna explained as Yuni looked at him with disbelief eyes.

They talked about recent information in Tsuna world about how their fight with Shimon and Daemon spade. And why he sent here and the reason he stripped from Vongola and anything else. After that Yuni asked him to cancel his illusion.

/Real world/

"Porlyusica-san told me you'd come today Erza-chan so she asked me to come here and check your eye..." explained Yuni.

"What?" Erza shocked asked, it was as if nothing had happened in the room for the past minute as Yuni happily spoke to Erza.

"Hm? is something wrong?" Yuni asked.

"...nothing. Yuni-san. Where is Porlyusica-san?" Erza asked, she would question her on it when she was looking at her eye. Yuni looked to Tsuna as she talked.

"She said she had to collect some some herb's Erza-chan, so come on how about we check out that eye?" Yuni asked.

Erza nodded dumbly as she looked at Tsuna, he didn't pay her any mind as he quickly went and sat on a chair, picking up some magazine. Erza would question him later.

"Gio-san, accompany her...you are her registered family contact after all" Yuni asked.

"I'm afraid I have not been official registered as her older sibling yet, Yuni-san..." Tsuna said. Yuni looked at him in observation "Fine, I will need you to sign some papers, I'll get it done and get the document's ready by tommorow, is that alright?"

"Agreeable" answered Tsuna as he followed Erza into the room.

Erza sat on a small table as Yuni took up observing her right eye. Tsuna just looked on and observed his surroundings. The inside of the tree itself was carved into shelves, book's adorning the area. He looked on as he saw medicinal cabinets and "colorful" yet bitterly medicines.

"Gio-san?" Yuni asked. Tsuna turned towards Yuni.

"It seems Ezra's artificial right eye has...seemingly been imbued with some kind life energy." Yuni stated. Erza's eye's widened as she heard what Yuni said. Life magic was forbidden, forbidden namely because it drew on the caster's life force. She looked at Tsuna who paid no attention to her.

"I'm aware" Tsuna said as he got slapped in right cheek by Yuni that looked angry at him.

"Yuni-san!" Erza shouted. Yuni paid her no mind as Tsuna held his hand on his right cheek.

"You already aware about consequence but why you still doing that" Yuni asked as Tsuna looked at him. "What uncle Reborn would say…?" Yuni said interrupted by Tsuna eyes that looked sad.

"I want you to never use life magic again, do you understand?" Yuni asked. Tsuna nodded his head.

"That isn't good enough, what would Uncle Reborn say if he was here?" Yuni said, Tsuna didn't meet her eyes.

"It seems your eye is still able to negate attacks aimed at the visual nerve's Erza-chan that is a good thing if you ever come across someone who use's visual magic" said Yuni as she side glanced at the lone Sky. They soon finished up as Yuni told them that she would come by their home the next day and give him the document's stating that they were siblings. Erza and Tsuna bid goodbye to her as they made their way back to Magnolia town. Yuni's house was in Magnolia town as well, but from Tsuna had learned from Erza, Yuni would stand in when Porlyusica was busy.

The treak back to Magnolia town was slow and quiet, Erza made every moment an opportunity.

"How do you know Yuni-san?" came her question

"She is my friends" He answered.

"Why did you use life magic? I was content with my artificial eye!" Erza protest. Tsuna didn't answer her as he kept on walking.

"Because I want you didn't end up like me" Tsuna said as Erza remembered what he told to her those times.

/Flash back/

"Open it" Tsuna said in warm smile and he decided to take his own clothes to blend into this new area. The girl looked at him curiously as her eyes widened when she took out a blood red dress complementing her scarlet hair and black shoe's. She looked up at him.

"Is this mine?" she asked. Tsuna just nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"W-why?" she cried out to him as her lone eye shed tears.

"Why" Tsuna repeated as he patted her hair and looked with warm smile. "Because you are the most important person for me"

/Flash back end/

She snapped out of her stupor as Tsuna walked along in front of her. "By killing yourself!" shouted Erza? Tsuna stopped once more, he didn't turn back.

"If it proves necessary..." came his cold voice as he began walking once more. Erza gritted her teeth, she knew Tsuna cared. But he cared too much, she then made a vow that day that she would become stronger so that Tsuna would never risk his life or his health for her again,

/Fairy tail/

All was well in Fairy tail, except for the fact that they were broken piece's of furniture all around the guild's main hall. The exploit's of a brawl between two seemingly like-minded individuals.

"What did you say? You banshee!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up! You bastard!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards Gray towards him. A fist sent Natsu down into the ground as Gray gloated over his strike.

Jet sighed "I can't believe Giotto-san actually trained Natsu..."

"Yeah, can you believe it? That idiot actually got Giotto-san to train him..." muttered Droy as he ate some frie's...

"Get off me you pervert!" Natsu shouted as he uppercut Gray, Gray slide and landed in front of Mirajane's feet. Mirajane blinked.

"Gray? Where are your clothes?"

"Huh? What the hell! Where are they?" Gray shouted as he magically stood up with all his injuries' healed. Natsu grinned as he held up Gray's pants.

"Natsu! You bastard! Give it back!" Gray shouted as he ran after Natsu.

/Meanwhile with Loke/

"*sigh* I wish I had a brother like Giotto-san..." muttered the glasses wearing mage.

"Huh? why?" Cana as she came up and sat next to him. Loke then smirked a devious smile.

"Because he know's how to get it on with the ladies'! Didn't you see how the women swooned over him when he was walking to the guild yesterday with Erza?" asked Loke.

"He has that effect on people, just look at Bisca, she's been trying to ask Erza to set her up with Giotto." explained Cana. "He's not interested in things like that Loke.."

"And what about you my dear Cana? Are you interested in him?" asked a sly Loke. Cana started stuttering and blushing.

"We-ll...I...eh...he's...kind! That's all! I...don't think of him like that!" shouted Cana as she waved her hand's in the air.

"Of course you do, see what I mean, he has you all like puppets on strings" said Loke...

"No he doesn't! He's nothing like you!" said Cana. "Precisely why I will make him my brother, I will accomplish that feat!" said Loke as he pumped his chest and made a nice "guy" pose. Cana swetadropped.

"Don't you have any shame at all?"

Mirajane walked up to Cana and give her some paper from the master as she read it and her face became brighter.

"I'm going on a job with Giotto -san!" exclaimed a joyous Cana as she waved it in the air. The entire female member's in the guild looked on with jealousy in their eyes.

"You better not slow him down, he doesn't have time to waste on weakling's like you..." came Laxus' voice from the second floor.

"Oye Laxus! Shut up!" shouted Natsu "Giotto's nothing like you!"

"Heh, sooner or later he'll show his true colors, the weak aren't meant to associate with the strong, it's a rule." chuckled Laxus.

Gray then came up to Cana "Cana, don't mind him, he's too arrogant, you won't slow Giotto down..."

"Indeed, you won't..." came a voice.

The entire guild member's grew silent as they looked as their strongest mage entered the guild. Giotto came in first followed by Erza.

"Welcome back" smiled Mirajane.

"Has master come back yet?" asked Erza as she walked up to Mirajane.

"No, he still hasn't come back yet, however he did send a note to Cana" said Mirajane as she then turned to Giotto.

"Giotto-san, master has commissioned a job for both you and Cana..." smiled Mirajane.

He then looked at Cana "We're leaving..."

Cana smiled as she walked behind Giotto, waving at the others. Natsu and the other are smiled as they saw them off.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for long update enjoys it now.

Chapter 5: My friends are more important.

Tsuna watched his guild member that playing happily beside the river. Makarov suggested guild member's to take a holiday. And so they had set out north to a lush filled land. Two years had passed and the members of Fairy tail had grown both in body, mind and skill under the watchful eyes of both its master and its strongest mage besides Gildarts. Tsuna that still feeling regret that he can't save Lissana when he went alone to another mission and can't go to the mission with Strauss siblings. Even though all members said that it's not his responsibilities that Lissana died but Tsuna still thinking about that as his fault. Erza already tried to talk with her brother but it's pointless because Tsuna didn't hear what she say to him. Tsuna became colder to the other but he still helps them with their train. Yuni already tried to cheer him up but he always said that it was his fault even though he had a power to protect the other like that he just let Lissana died at that time. As did Laxus, he had lost his patience with Tsuna and had challenged him; he was swiftly defeated by a Lightning that had power more than him. Laxus had called him a demon. Tsuna paid him no mind. The guild member's grew worried at his condition as did Laxus, after his defeat, Tsuna had taught Laxus of how he reminded him of himself when he had been alone and had shunned his comrade's away, Laxus now respected Tsuna as his superior and had now begun to treat the members of the guild as his family. Tsuna was content. Mirajane had approached him and told him that it wasn't his fault. Tsuna just nodded his head and moved on.

And now he watched all Guild member playing beside the river as Makarov approached him.

"Tsuna...I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Lisanna." said Markarov as he watched Natsu's and Gray's fight. Tsuna kept silent as he too watched the fight. Lisanna's death had occurred in the earlier part of the year of X783. And Tsuna had suffered the brunt of it. When he didn't answer, Markarov sighed as he talked to him once more.

"Tsuna...if even one of the members of the guild is unhappy so is the rest. They can't enjoy themselves if you don't enjoy yourself..." said Markarov. Tsuna looked on as Yuni gave Erza a piece of strawberry cake, he watched as she ate and saw the match in front of her.

Tsuna looked up the sky that always makes him feel better. Makarov sighed at Tsuna that still blame himself more than anyone.

"Tsuna, go on and enjoy you. How about you go fight against Natsu? He has been begging for a fight since two year's." chuckled Markarov. Tsuna finally conceded as he slowly got up, nodding his head.

"Yosh! I beat Gray, now then whose next? Erza! Fight me!" shouted Natsu as he pointed to Erza. She smirked.

"It has been a while since we fought hasn't it? Very well then I'll fight you..."stated Erza as she got up.

"Go Erza-san!"

"You can do it!"

"Aye!"

Erza revealing her flame empress armor that she used to beat Natsu.

"Oh! That's the flame empress armor, it decreases the fire attack power a great fold!" exclaimed Levy...

"Natsu's going to get it now..." Loke chuckled.

"Natsu! If you don't beat her! Then you are not a man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Stop with the manliness already..." muttered Jet as he sat with Droy.

"I'll beat you with or without your armor Erza, now let's go..." Natsu said as he became serious. Loke became the referee as he readied the fight.

"Ready?"

But the match interrupted by sound footstep that revealed Tsuna that wearing his hood. But from his hood shown a smile that already long time they not see from him.

"Nii-san"

"Tsu no, Gio-kun"

"Oye Giotto step out from our fight right now" Natus said pointed his finger to Tsuna that looking at him from his hood he just smiled at him.

"How about like this, I will be your opponent Natsu, Erza, and Gray" Tsuna said that surprised all of them. "How is it still wanted to fight?"

"No..." Natsu stated. Tsuna looked on as the other member's talked among themselves as to why Natsu would refuse.

"Doesn't he want to fight Giotto-san?" asked Cana...

"Wait and watch..." answered Gray as he slowly got up.

"I will defeat you with all my friends here" NAtsu said as beside him there are Erza and gray that ready to fight. "You taught me that I have to reconsider my friends as allies and fight for them with my dying will; now I will show you our dying will"

Tsuna that heard it became smiling because it was interesting to see the boy that he fought becoming like this in past 2 years. "How about we make it more interesting?"

"Interesting"

"If you hit me for first time I will tell three of you my true form" Tsuna said that make Yuni surprised and got up. "Don't worry Yuni it will be more interesting in this pace"

"Shut up and fight Giotto!" shouted Natsu as he got into a stance. Loke came in between them as he readied the fight.

"Ready?"

A wind blew across the field where the fight was taking place, Tsuna jacket swaying in the wing as did Natsu's hair as he smiled. Happy looked on nervously.

"Begin!"

And three of them surround Tsuna that still standing. And three of them attacked him in no time and make area around them explode.

"Natsu! You went too far!" screamed Levy.

Natsu that smiling because his punch hit him proved wrong when the smoke revealed Tsuna still standing with his hands on his jacket pocket. Their attacked didn't hit him but stopped in the middle air.

"So that's it" Tsuna said as he pointed his right hand down and three of them falling down that make the huge carter around them. "I hope better than this"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he charged at Tsuna once more. Tsuna just sighed as the repulsion push him toward the rock behind him. And from up him came a huge ice hammer that will slam him but before the hammer hit him the hammer already melt into a water vapor. And beside him came a thousand blade but all of them broke by the gravitation power and Tsuna broke the armor in second.

'It was interesting you know' Tsuna thought as he avoided and attacked them repeatedly.

"They are really serious" Mirajane commented. "They can still fight with Gio-san at this pace is surprisingly"

Natsu and the others stopped their face is looked tired and angry. "At this pace we will tired first before we can hit him" Erza said panting because her brother overwhelming power.

"How about we attacked him with our best attack now" Gray said as the other nodded and prepared their best attack.

"Dragon slayer secret art, Ice make," They said from Natsu hands come a huge flame, from Gray hands come a brilliant light and Erza wearing her purgatory armor and from her fore head come a sky flame and her eyes turned into orange.

"Guren bakuenjin, Ice infinite….." They attacked him with their best attack that Tsuna repeled those all with one hand but from all weapon that Erza attacked tearing his barrier apart and make all their attack hit him.

"How" The other gapped but Erza just smiling that resembles Tsuna and she started explaining.

"I use dying will sky of flame in my spear to tearing apart his barrier no matter powerful his attack it will be weak if I harmonized it" Erza explained that make Yuni smiling at her.

'Look at that Tsuna-san your sister become such a strong warrior' Yuni smiling from all her heart.

"So how was it" Levy asked curious to the other because smoke still didn't reveal anything.

"Is it work" Loke asked as from the smoke revealed a kid around 11 years old clapped his hands to them.

"So magnificent" the kid with gravity defying hair smiled at them that resemble Tsuna when he smiled at the other. "I never thought that all of you will be showing attack at such degree"

"Oye, who are you kid?" Natsu shouted as the boy laughing at him.

"You don't recognize me in this form" The boy pointing himself as Erza eyes became widened.

"It's impossible" Erza said as the other confused at her. "Don't tell me you are Nii-san"

"Bingo" The boy said as the other screamed except Yuni and Erza.

"That's little Tsuna"

"He is so cute"

"That form is really not man"

"I want to hugged him"

Erza and Mirajane hold their urge to hugging him very high. He just really cute if you imagine him with cat ear and tail (If you know what I mean). 'Damn, he is my brother but i…I really want to hugged him'

"So what with that form" Gray said.

"Yeah, that form makes you little so your range attack will be decreased as well" Natsu said and Tsuna just laughed at their react.

"If you think this form will bring your win it's your mistake" Tsuna said as around him came seven flame and around his hands swirled a seven colored flame. "I'm more powerful in this form" he said with cute smile but behind him there is seven monsters that looking scary.

"He is so cute" Mira said didn't pay attention to creature behind Tsuna. "I really wanna hugged him"

"Because all of you showed attack in that degree I will paid back in that degree as well" Tsuna said as around him he wearing some kind robe. "Burn to ashes" he said with cute smile.

"Eh" they response as they burned by invisible flame that destroyed them with ease. "What how?"

"Anochromatic flame of netherworld Beelzebub" Tsuna said as the robe vanished and Nuts jumped onto his head. "Hey Nuts how is it" He said as Nuts licked him. "Stop it is tickled."

"I take what I'm saying that form is really MAAAAAAN" Elfman shouted disbelief as the other shouted cheering on little Tsuna.

When Tsuna want to return to his 21 years old self he heard something from his head. 'I won't die here'. The gildarts voice that make the brunette shocked Natsu and the others still coming to him but he just vanished before they reached him.

"I will postpone this battle for now" Tsuna said as around him there is a lightning and he looked at Erza and Yuni. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he vanished.

Erza, Yuni, and Natsu that heard it suddenly ran to him but his just escape faster than them. "Damn where is he going?" Natsu asked with angry face and tone.

"Don't tell me if he used that form" Yuni said with horror face. "Erza and the others we have to help Giotto-san hurry up before he killed himself" she said.

The others that heard that immediately searched for him.

/Tsuna/

Tsuna arrived with lightning as he heard a huge voice and he immediately run to the voice. What greeted him was not scenery but a bloodied man holed up in a corner and a black dragon trying to get to him. Tsuna slowly crept up behind the dragon as he approached it.

"I won't be beaten by a big old lizard like you!" shouted the man as he blocked the dragon's roar with disassembly magic... _"Stand your ground Gildarts-san..."_

Tsuna immediately kicked the dragon head and the dragon that recognized him immediately attacks him with claw that imbued with dragon energy and Tsuna hold him with some kind dark energy that envelops him. "Do you feel lonely without me?" he mocked to the dragon.

"Tsuna" Gidarts said recognized the little Tsuna. "Get out of here!"

Tsuna ignored him as he looked at Acnologia that roaring in front of him. 'If I fight alone it will be more easy but with gildarts-san behind me it will be harder' he thought as he come to conclusion he must save Gildarts first.

The dragon attacked him with his tail but Tsuna jumped it with ease and he punched the dragon with energy power and from his right hand punch come a lightning storm that hit the dragon. The dragon that got the hit paid back the damage with storm dragon energy that hit him.

'Damn such strength' Tsuna curse. 'How it can be I believe I already cut the wings and burned him with hell blast but how he still alive'

He looked at wings that looked still new. 'Regeneration and with that Satan blaze or Beelzebub already meaningless'

And the dragon attacked him with roar again. And for second his hair turned from brown into black and his eyes turned to white. "Infinite blast" he said as from up come a lightning spear that hit the dragon and make him fall.

Gildarts looked on as a lone figure walked up to him. His eyes widened as he saw the blood falling from his chest and his right eye. He wasn't fairing too well either, he had lost his left arm and blood seeped down from his mouth. The other parts of his body were safe due to the timely intervention of the brunette. Gildarts chuckled.

"He got you too huh?"

"Only a man of your stature would make light of this situation, Gildarts-san..." grunted Tsuna. Gildarts smiled at him as he clutched the place where his left arm once used to be.

"It's been a long time since I saw you..." said Gildarts, Tsuna calmly limped up to him and sat next to him.

"How did you find me?" asked Gildarts as he grunted in pain.

"I using this thing to spying you" Tsuna said revealed little bug that come from GIldarts hair. "This little thing has a power to transport me into you"

"And you placed it on me? And not Erza? I'm touched" grunted Gildarts as he spit out some blood.

"Erza...is in capable hands, I need not worry about her..." replied Tsuna as he coughed blood and he grabbed his chest but at same time come acnologia that attack him to.

Tsuna that looking at acnologia weakly got up and his left hand grabbed his chest. "Gildarts run with that thing now"

"I've still got some strength left, if we're going out, we'll go out together..." said Gildarts as he got up.

Tsuna sighed at him as he back to Gildarts. "Ok we will beat him together now" he said.

Gildarts move forward to attacked acnologia but he felt the punch that showed into Tsuna that punch back of his neck. "Good night little princess" Tsuna said in mocking tone and he throw him into the portal.

"Now it looks like it is just you and me again huh" Tsuna said with cute smile on his face and the dragon just roared at him. "Well let's do it" he said as he moved forward to the dragon.

/Gildarts/

GIldarts awake in the forest when he woke up he seen the note on his coat. "Please take care her for me again" The note said that.

"That damns kid" He muttered as he looked at the mountain in front of him and he went back into the guild.

/3 month later/

"Everyone! Gildarts-san is coming back!" shouted Mirajane.

"What? Really!" asked Loke as he ran up to Mirajane. "No way! This is awesome!" shouted Jet.

"I can't believe it! When's he coming back!" asked an enthusiastic Levy.

"He said in the note that he sent that he would be here in another half an hour" answered Mirajane...

"This is awesome! I'll beat Gildarts this time!" shouted Natsu. "Heh? really? You got Ko'ed by him in one shot" said Gray.

"What did you say? Who you trying to pick a fight with Gray-teme?"

"Natsu! Shut up!" shouted Gray as he punched him and just like that a brawl erupted in the quiet halls of fairy tail.

However a lone girl with brown hair contemplated in confusion to revel a revelation about her. She silently wished it away as she drank a barrel of beer. Laxus looked on; he had taken up the mantle of strongest mage after Markarov since no word had come to him of Tsuna or Gildarts. He had gone back to his old self of the weak and the strong. He became angry with how soft the guild had become. He didn't associate himself with the weak members of the guild. He had formed a group known as the thunder god tribe and proclaimed themselves as the "elite" of the guild. Tsuna's departure had caused him frustration as well. He had spouted "nonsense" and had abandoned his comrade's. This didn't sit well with Laxus. He watched as a scarlet haired girl came into the guild, all activity stopped when she came, both Natsu and Gray had stopped their bickering and had become solemn, they went and sat on one of the guild's table as everyone cleared a way for her. Mirajane, her longtime rival however stopped her, Erza glared at her.

"Erza...Gildarts-san is coming back" said Mirajane.

"I see...anything else?"

Mirajane then took out a piece of paper and gave it to her. Erza took it in her hand as she gave her a quizzical look. Mirajane smiled at her.

"This came from Gildarts-san, in the letter he sent, it was speciffically addressed to you." said Mirajane as she handed the neatly folded piece of paper to Erza. Erza took it in her hand as she opened it. The contents were neatly written.

Erza that read it crushed the letter and throw it into the floor. "Nuts come here" she called Nuts that jumped onto her armor and sleeping there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The other nii-san.

"So that's my other self-step sister" The figure said from shadow as he smirked evilly. "No wonder she called Titania she is so strong after all" he said looking at Erza fighting Jellal.

The figure stop smiling as he looked at the sky and the bright light showed in sky. "Etherion" he murmured at the sky. "The council shooting that thing to us" he said as he smirked. "Very interesting indeed" as the light hit the tower and remake it into giant lacryhma.

"It's finally completed" Jellal shouted happily and Erza just dumbstruck at him.

"And it looks like the salamander is coming here" the figure said as he putted his hand on his chin. "Showed it to me salamander your true power"

/Time skip/

Jellal hit the deepest part of tower of heaven after Natsu showed a very strong power due to dragon force. And from behind him came voice of hand clapped that echoing in that palace. "Very strong indeed"

Erza looking at the figure with black cloak and wearing a hoodie his body showed him around 14 years old. "I never doubt the power of dragon slayer indeed" he said as he smiling and Natsu coming at him but he just passed him without even touching him but Erza recognized whose technique that.

"That's….." Natsu said looking back with angry eyes.

"Nii-san technique" Erza said as she took her sword and imbued it with sky flame and she slashed him.

The figure just stood up as he stopped the sword with just one of his arm. "High level pure of Sky flame and this smell it must be Nuts right" he said as he kicked Erza. "No wonder you can release Dying level at that extent"

He approached Erza as he stepped on her head. "I wonder if I torture you, is he will coming here and fight me" he said with evil smile.

An explosion occurred as the figure jump back. He watched as the dust settled and cleared to reveal a figure's standing in a straight line as if blocking Erza. His eyes widened as he looked on to who it was. So did the two persons behind him.

"I believe I told you that if you were to even lay a hand on Erza to do her any harm, I would not let you see the light of another day…Shakuma" The shadow said with small voice around 14 years old and his trade mark orange eyes. Natsu piped up as he saw the sight in front of him. He grew happy, a tad bit disappointed at his late arrival. Erza looked on in shock, no word's coming out of her mouth as she watched the conversation in front of her.

"You really make me pissed of Shakuma" the voice finished.

The boy with black cloak laughing at boy that protecting both Natsu and Erza. "That's tool to calling you Mr. Element master: Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna ignored him as the side of his head turned to the combatant's behind him. "Natsu, Erza fall back"

"Giotto..." blinked Natsu "I am not going anywhere! That guy made Erza cry and there's no way I'm going without beating that guy!" shouted Natsu "And after I'm done with him! your next Giotto! You owe me a fight!"

"Just shut up already" Tsuna said scratched back of his head. "This palace will be destroyed in 3 minute just go already I will hold him here"

"Yeah" Shakuma said waved his hand. "Two of you will be just hindrance to our battle"

"Why You" Natsu said but stopped by Tsuna right hand.

"Giotto!" shouted Natsu, Tsuna snapped out of his stupor as he turned to Natsu. "Leave..."

"No! This time you're coming back with us!" shouted Natsu "You left without telling us anything, I'm not going to let you alone here! I'm taking you back with us!" Tsuna just showed his thumb and his usual smiling to them.

"Erza, come on" Natsu said, Erza didn't respond as she kept staring at her "adopted" brother, emotion's raging inside of her.

After two of them leave him alone with just Shakuma he took of his black cloak that showed face resemblance to Tsuna but different color hair and black eyes instead of orange eyes. "Let's start shall we" he said as Tsuna appeared in front of him and punch him and him pay back with kick to Tsuna head.

And two of them exchange blow intensely not wanting to let each other attack back as they appeared in distance and they shoot a huge flame that one with orange color and the other black two great energy collided and they make a huge explode. The dust revealed two of them still standing unharmed by attacked from before.

Shakuma jumped into sky as he made a huge magic circle. "Etherion" he said as he shoot Etherion and from the tower Tsuna make the big white energy "Cronos" he said as he shoot into sky and make a huge explode that cause earthquake and crumbled dimension around them.

And they moved toward each other and Tsuna took a katana from magic circle and Shakuma took a spear and now they battle with weapon in their hands. But the battle is still showed the result draw without any of them letting his guard drop.

"What…."

"Hm"

"What Grimoire heart wanted from this crumbled tower" Tsuna asked with serious tone as Shakuma smiling at him and jumped back.

"Nothing" SHakuma answered as he shoot a black energy that enveloped him and destroyed him if that's true because he appeared behind Shakuma and he clapped his hand that make a huge carter due to gravity around Shakuma. "Isn't it not interesting to see this kid doing something pointless likes this" he said with smile as he kicked Jellal to Tsuna and from Tsuna below come a huge energy.

"NO! I won't allow it!" screamed Natsu as he tried to race back only to fall to his wound's and with the weight of carrying Erza he looked on helplessly as the tower disappeared into thin air. Regret crawling away at his features.

_"What do I tell Erza now?"_

/Tsuna/

Tsuna standing in the middle of air looking at the sky as behind him came a koi. "Kurohime searched around this area and searched where is Jellal Fernandez" he said as from him came a black energy and the koi said something to him.

"So he already vanished" Tsuna said to koi as he approached where the last trace of him and showed a trace of light. "Light…..Speed magic" he murmured as he looked around him. "It must be Oracion seis" he said as he flying to the sky and approach the beach.

"So he is Shakuma" Tsuna said as he grabbed his chest.

/Erza/

"Where...where...am I?" whispered Erza as her eyes slowly opened.

"Erza!"

Erza turned her head to the side to three to four people running towards her "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Don't make us worry like that, damn it."

"W-what's going on?" muttered a confused Erza as she composed herself, she felt as if she was being carried by somebody. She saw as her friend's run towards her, splashing the water from the sea as they rushed towards her. She shook her head as the blurriness from her vision disappeared "I'm...alive?" asked a confused Erza as she looked up to see her "savior".

_"Natsu...why are you crying?..."_

Natsu kneeled down as he slowly place Erza down onto the shallow part of the sea, kneeling down, he cried.

"Don't you ever do that again...Never!" shouted Natsu. _"Natsu..."_

"I won't..." said Erza as she caressed Natsu's cheek, a small whisper made its way up to Erza's ear as her eye's widened..

"I'm sorry..."

"Natsu...for what? for what are you sorry?" asked Erza as she hugged him and let him cry onto her.

"I promised you that...I'd...bring...back Gi-Giotto...I failed..." muttered a crying Natsu. Erza stopped as if she had been shot. Her eyes widening at what Natsu said.

"Nii-san why are you always do that?" Erza muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Natsu, don't worry, I'm sure Giotto will show up sooner or later" said Gray 'that guy won't die that easily..."

"Yeah...I guess your right" muttered Natsu

/Grimoire heart/

"So you are back after lose" Ultear said to Shakuma that walking in battle ship.

Shakuma didn't mind her as he continued to walk. "Don't ignore me you damn…." She said but stopped by black lightning spear that nearly stabbed her neck.

"You are really daring Ultear to fight me" Shakuma said showing his black eyes.

"Stop it Shakuma" The voice came as the spear vanished and he turned to Hades.

"Why are you always stopped me Master Hades" Shakuma said annoying. "Or you want to fight me too" he said happily but with murderous intent.

"Shakuma you don't talk like that to…" Ultear said but stopped by Master Hades.

"So who is the one who fight you" Hades asked as Shakuma smiling.

"Element master" He answered as the rom became quiet and Hades smiling.

"So him" Hades said as he laughed. "That's little mage with tremendous power no wonder you are par" he said as he looked at the sky. "Because he is the only one who can handle Zeref after all"

/Erza/

I caused so much trouble to all of you in this incident" spoke Erza "Please accept my apology"

"Will you stop it? You've been saying the same thing again, it's alright" spoke Lucy as she waved her right hand silencing a smiling Erza.

"Whatever happened to that Element Four girl?" asked Erza trying to change the subject...

"Juvia? Oh, she's headed back already," answered Gray. "She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, so she ran off to find the old man."

"I see...I hear she helped us out a lot, so I would have liked to be there to back her up, but..." Erza mused and from her hand the ring glowed.

"But what Erza" Tsuna came with his 14 years old form as the other shocked to see him and Nuts jumped to him. "Hey Nuts long time no see" he said to Nuts that jumped to him.

"Where the hell have you been for the past year?" shouted Gray. Happy back up a bit so did Lucy. Tsuna blinked.

"I trusted Gildarts-san to relay the information to you, did he not do so?" asked Tsuna.

"With just this post card" Gray shout pointed to post card in his right hand. "How can we believe you are all right?"

"But isn't he told all of you that I'm just went into Tenrou island and other palace" Tsuna said as Gray want to deny that but stopped by Erza. "HE did" the small whisper.

"He asked me to tell the rest of the guild, I didn't convey It." said Erza "I apologise..."

"E-Erza!" stuttered Gray.

"You are became such beautiful lady Erza" Tsuna said smiling to Erza as Erza hugged him.

"Gildarts said you were hurt when fighting the dragon, how could you just leave like that? you could have died!" scolded Erza. Giotto sighed as he patted her head.

"Who do you think I am" Tsuna said with smile that assure everyone. "I am after all the element master, and I am stronger than what you think" he said as he felt Erza hugged him tightly.

"Hey Gray? Who's that?" whispered Lucy, Gray looked at her like she had grown a second head. "That's Erza's older brother." answered Gray. "They call him that element master or whatever I don't know."

"Element master" Lucy said shocked to what she heard. "The strongest mage in the world that little kid" she pointed to Tsuna that tried to free from Erza hug.

"Yup..."

"Whaaa, he is so cute like little doll" Lucy said with glowing eyes and Gray sighed. "I never knew the cold element master is kid like him"

"Oye Natsu, wake up, Giotto's here, he says he wants to fight you" said Gray as he poked Natsu with an object.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Giotto's here? Fight me!" shouted Natsu as he magically got up. Tsuna sighed as Natsu pointed at him.

"Once when we return to the guild, I will fight you then" answered Tsuna. Natsu grew shocked as shook the drowsiness from his eyes; he rubbed his eyes with his hands as he looked at Tsuna again.

"It...Is...YOU!" shouted a joyous Natsu as he jumped at Tsuna. Tsuna moved to his right as Natsu fell down onto the floor.

"Why everyone want to hug me" Tsuna sighed as the other just sweat drop at his statement.

'Because you are too damn cute' everyone thought as Erza remembered something.

"Do you know him onii-san" Erza asked as Tsuna showed confused eyes.

"Yeah a boy with black cloak and have the similar fighting skill like you" Natsu asked to Tsuna and he showed serious face.

"He is Shakuma the ace of 7 purgatory kin from Grimoire heart" Tsuna explained. "And why he had such a same fighting skill because he is me"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dec14_Thief: I want to make the filler for this fanfic but unfortunately I don't have any idea can you review some idea to me so I can make the filler. And for you who is beta reader I want to ask you for your help to beta-ed this story.**_

Chapter7: A reunion with black samurai.

"No...No...NO WAY!" shouted Natsu as he pointed to the building in front of him. "The guild's all fixed up" beamed Lucy.

"Look's like a castle now..." added Gray as they entered the gate's of the guild. Erza walked along with them, impressed that the construction on the guild was finished.

"Hey guy's! your back!" greeted Max as he came up to them. "Did you check the new guild out? we got alot of new thing's going on..."

"Oh?" questioned Erza.

"For starter's, we have an open air cafe now, and we have shop's too! check this out, fairy tail t-shirt's, mug's and we have toy's too, see here!" stated an enthusiastic Max as he guided them to the "action figure's". Lucy looked downtrodden as she looked at her figure.

"It just doesn't feel the same..." muttered Natsu as he folded his arm's over his chest and looking skeptical at everything. He was ignored as Max showed them in.

"We've even got a pool now at the back of the guild, but what's the best thing about this new guild is that everyone's allowed on the second floor now, but of course you need to be S rank to take on mission's or atleast have an S rank mage to accompany for such a mission" explained Max.

"It still doesn't feel the same" muttered Natsu as he looked around, skeptical of everything around the new guild.

"Even the waitress' have cool unifrom's now!' said Max as he pointed toward's the waitress wearing...

"Bunny suit's?" asked an indecrulous Lucy. Erza looked on, calmness etched in her feature's. "It seem's they tried to copy my neko armour suit but failed hence they settled for this..."

"Neko armour?" asked a frantic Lucy as she pointed at Erza. Erza looked at her in a calm state.

Erza sighed, "Its better if you not tell my brother. Cause he will laughed at me if you know about that."

Lucy sweat dropped, _"Which older brother in this world would ever let her younger sister wear revealing attire?"_

"What are you doing here!" shouted Natsu as he glared at a figure.

"Gajeel..." muttered Gray. Lucy drew back a bit as she looked on, a little fear etched in her.

"Gajeel, why are you here? answer" said Erza as she looked at him. Gajeel drew his eye's away from them.

"Hmph..."

"Well answer!" shouted Natsu. "Calm down Natsu" said Markarov as he came up to the young dragon slayer.

"I asked him to join our guild after Juvia joined as well, she brought him along..." explained a smiliing Markarov.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so sorry! Gajeel was alway's lonely in our previous guild. So Juvia couldn't bare to leave him alone.." pleaded Juvia behind Gray.

"Heh, I don't necessarily care, one guild is as good as the next..." muttered Gajeel.."What was that! you punk!" said Natsu.

"You try anything and your done for..." stated Gray. "Master, if this is your wish then I will go along with it, but it would be wise to have him watched..." said Erza. Markarov didn't say as he looked on.

From the side's of the guild stood two figure's standing and glaring at the new arrival, Jet and Droy wouldn't forgive Gajeel for what he had done.

"Oye! guy's settle down! Mirajane is going to sing!" shouted Warren as the light's went out, everyone took their place, the curtain's then opened revealing Mirajane with a guitar, with one leg over another on a chair. She then began to sing a melodious song as everyone quieted down except for Natsu who kept muttering.

"It still doesn't feel the same..." muttered Natsu, he was quickly silenced by Gajeel who stamped Natsu's foot and smirked. Natsu stood up in full blown rage as he shouted at Gajeel and started a fight.

"OI Natsu!" shouted Gray as he got up, pulling up his right sleeve, what he didnt' register was that he had accidentaly pushed Erza's cake out of her hand's causing her to go into a sudden depression..

"You idiot's! shut up and listen to Mira-nee sing!" shouted Elfmann as he coincidentally stamped Erza's starwberry cake.

"Shut up!" shouted Erza as she kicked Elfmann right in the face sending him sprawling across the guild hall. Soon after a brawl erupted with Mirajane looking curiously at it and Lucy sighing.

"YOU FOOL'S! STOP YOUR BICKERING! WE WILL BE INTERVIEWED TOMMOROW! AND YOUR MAKING A MESS OF THING'S" shouted Markarov as he jumped into the fray.

_"This is the fairy tail I know..." _smile Lucy.

"Let's rock!" shouted Mirajane as she magically changed her appearance into a rockstar's outfit. Lucy looked on as the fight escalated.

"You want your strawberry cake Erza! then here!" shouted Elfmann as he threw it at Erza, she didged it and sent a punch to Elfman's gut. A splat was heard across at the entrance of the guild where evreyone turned their attention too.

_"Uh...oh..." _thought a nervous Lucy.

_"This...is...bad..." _thought Cana as she nervoulsy shifted in her seat, holding the barrel of her favourite liquor.

Tsuna stepped into the guild in awe at the new Guild and he got hit by Cake on his face. Usually the cake will be stopped or destroyed in the middle but unfortunately today was different because Tsuna was fascinated by new Guild. The cake slowly slid off his face and fell onto the floor revealed a bit white creamy in his cute face that made the girl and boy in that room blushed. Tsuna didn't wipe his face, instead he picked up the fallen piece of cake and searched for a trash can., once he did find it, and He dumped the splattered dirty cake into the bin and made his way to Markarov. He moves toward Elfman. Elfman Gulped as Tsuna move toward him with bored look in his face, and Mirajane feared that Tsuna will finish her brother but Tsuna stopped in front of Elfman and smiling at him.

"May I know where the washroom is located? Elfmann-kun?" Asked a smiling Tsuna to nervous Elfman.

"Eh...er...ehe...to your right I...Gi...Giotto-san" muttered a nervous Elfmann. Tsuna looked to his right and found the washroom, he nodded his head to Elfmann as he moved to the washroom, and the guild was deathly silent as they watched Tsuna go into the washroom.

"Elfmann! what the hell were you thinking!" shouted Gray.

"You should be gratfeul he didn't put you in the infirmary!" added Jet as they berated Elfmann. "I can't believe he's back" added a smiling Mirajane..

"Yeah, it sure has been a while" smiled Azlack. "I'll say" added Bisca.

"Now that he's back, no one will dare lay a hand on fairy tail" shouted Macao. "You get too ahead of yourself Macao. It's not like Giotto-kun is the only member in the guild. He said it himself he relies more on the strength of comrade's than alone.." said Wakabe..

"But still, maaaan! it's awesome that he's back" said Droy. "I'll drink to that" said a smiling Cana.

"Gray-sama? who was that man?" asked Juvia "Juvia say's he's so cute..."

Gray groaned _"Not with this again, first Lucy and now...her...sheesh"_. Gray then turned to her "But not as handsome as you Gray-sama"

Gray groaned again, he composed himself as he then explained to Juvia who that was that passed them by.

"Oye, chibi" asked Gajeel as he stood next to Levy "Huh?"

"Who was that guy?" asked Gajeel as Levy looked toward's him in surprise "You don't know who Giotto-san is?

Gajeel shook his head indicating that he didn't. Levy looked speechless as some of the other's in the guild "You really don't know?"

Gajeel grew agitated "Of course I don't! that's why I asked! darn it!" shouted Gajeel. "Quiet down Gajeel!" shouted Gray..

"That "guy" was fairy tail's strongest mage beside's Gildarts-san" explained Mirajane from the stage. Gajeel's eye's widened in disbelief..

"He's also Erza's older brother" added Natsu as he sagely nodded his head "Quit acting all wise you cherry blossom!" shouted Gray.

Gajeel looked at Erza for confirmation, when Erza met Gajeel's gaze, she just nodded head . _"I better be careful when I deal with her now...Tch, salamander's my only concern, I'll beat him to a pulp then I'll deal with this "__Giotto__" __boy__"_

"You may be known him by his title 'The element Master'" Added Levy as Gajeel shocked and his face became so pale.

_"Th-that's the guy Master Jose warned me about...is...that..guy really strong!"_ thought a stupified Gajeel.

"Heh heh! Gajeel's all scared like an ity bity cat" chuckled Natsu as Happy agreed with him "Aye!"

"Urusai! salamander! just because that "visual illusionist" guy is here doesn't mean you can go hide behind his skirt!" shouted Gajeel as he formed his hand into a fist.

"You shut your mouth! I don't need to hide behind Giotto for the like's of you! HEH! I already beat you!" said a smug Natsu.

"What was that! You only won because of that stupid girl over there!" said Gajeel as he pointed to Lucy.

"Hey!" scolded Lucy.

"But I still beat you!" said a smug Natsu. Gajeel let out a frustrated growl as he charged at Natsu and Natsu at him. And they suddenly stopped and they pulled into the ground by gravitation and they make a huge carter around them.

_"What insane...Power..."_ thought Gajeel desperately crawling from Carter to see Tsuna sighed at them.

"The guild is no place for a one on one brawl, if you wish to fight, then take it behind or out of It." said Tsuna as he leaving both of them and walked to Makarov.

"Your name is Gajeel Redfox, former member of the phantom lord guild?" asked Tsuna as he looked on at Gajeel.

"Yeah and if I am?" asked Gajeel feeling a little threathened, behind Tsuna, Natsu made handsign's and stupid face's provoking Gajeel.

"Natsu, enough" stated Tsuna as Natsu slumped down. "Metalicana already told story about his kid so you are his kid." He said as he showed his right hand that turned into metal.

"Giotto, there's an interview for the whole guild tommorow, I expect you to stay as well" came Markarov's voice. Tsuna didn't look at Markarov as he levelled Gajeel with a glare.

"No way! why do I have to go with him?" complained Natsu. "He even destroyed the old guild!"

"I know, but...he is your comrade now and hence you will treat him like you do your other comrade's." said Tsuna that made him nodded his head cause fear.

/Tsuna and Makarov/

"I can tell you've grown stronger but for some...abrupt feeling, your health seem's to be bad, are you alright?" asked Markarov as he sat down..

"If you asked about that then the answer is yes for now." Answered Tsuna with calm expressions.

"That body of yours already corrupted by the side effect of your magic and Trinisette curse, I thought Yuni warned you not to use them in excess..." said Markarov as he observed Tsuna.

"It was necessary when rescuing Gildarts-san..." answered Tsuna.

"Are you alright now?" asked Markarov. Tsuna nodded his head. "Sit down Tsuna, you don't need to stand all the time when talking with me"

"I am comfortable standing, Markarov-sama" answered Tsuna. he moved his head to the side as he dodged a box thrown at his face.

"Listen to me when I tell you something!" shouted Markarov as he waved his hand's comically, Tsunafelt irked as he slowly sat down on the chair across from Markarov.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" chuckled Markarov, Tsuna looked on bored..

"And stop with that stupid face! smile a bit!" shouted Markarov. Tsuna tilted his head to his side as he waited for Markarov to finish his childish rant's, once finished he grew serious.

"I assume your aware of what happened while you were gone?" asked Markarov, Tsuna nodded his head.

"Regarding Gajeel, I asked him to join the guild but I also told him to keep an eye on my son..." said Markarov.

"The guild master of Raventail?" asked Tsuna "Correct...he's grown quite ambitious" said Markarov, Tsuna looked on.

"Is this also one of the reason's for Laxus-kun's disposition within the guild?" askedTsuna.

"I'm afraid so...it's my fault, he believe's he need's to create a name for himself and not take on mine..." answered Markarov. Tsuna felt that Laxus same like Xanxus in the end they just wanted to prove themselves but they were wrong at some point.

"Gildarts left on a mission again, his hundread year one, he decided to retake it, he said he'll come back after he finishe's it or if he feel's it's too much" explained Markarov. Tsuna processed all that was given to him

"We have two new member's, one is Gajeel and the other is Juvia, she specialises in water kind like Gray does..."

"I understand..."

"You should get ready as well Tsuna! Fantasia is coming up, it take's place next week..." smilied Markarov "I suggest you join!"

Tsuna smiled at him as the memory summer festival appeared in his head, "Yeah, I will try to come." Tsuna said with smile to Makarov.

"You have no idea how worried everyone was about you, they thought you abandoned the guild. Mirajane and Elfmaan thought it was because you were unable to save Lisanna. I was forced to calm them down by driving them on jobs and asking Mirajane to tend to the people in the guild. It's a good thing you sent word with Gildarts..." chuckled Makarov.

"I am very sorry to hear that." Tsuna said as he stood up.

"Do you know about black samurai?" Makarov asked with serious face that stopped Tsuna. "There are rumor about black samurai in this town that killed many mage."

"I will take care of her." Tsuna answered as he excused himself and leaving the room.

/When Makarov and Tsuna talked/

"You think he'll tell us about his fight with the black dragon? rumour's are going around that he fought it twice..." asked a curious Macao. Erza looked on, she grew a bit confused as to how they knew that information.

"Hell yeah! I would love to hear how he fought that lizard..." said Wakabe.

_"I should thank him...for saving my father but...if I do that, he'll know as well..." _thought a depressed Cana as her shoulder's slumped down.

"I'm just glad he's back, hey do you think he'll start taking us along for job's like how he did before?" asked Jet.

"I think he will..." whispered a happy Levi. _"I want to go on a job with __Giotto__-san again, he was so understanding, I want to show him I've gotten stronger with the solid script spell's..."_

"Yeah..." added Azlack.

/flash back/

_"Gi...Giotto-san?" asked Azlack as he slowly approached Tsuna that sleeping under the tree._

_"Yes?"_

_"May I ask you something?" asked Azlack. __Tsuna__ nodded his head._

_"We-ll, if some-someone...like Mirajane-san confe-ssed th-that the-y lo-ved you, what would y-you d-do?" asked a nervous Azlack._

_Tsuna__ raised a skeptical eyebrow at this "Did Mirjane-san say that she has some misguided affection toward's me?"_

_"W-well no! but wha-what would you do if sh-she sai-d t-that?"_

_"It's not what I would do but it's what you would do since you are the one asking this, I assume this person is someone you harbour affection for?" asked __Tsuna__._

_"...Y-yes..." revealed Azlack. __Tsuna__ closed his eyes in thought, after a few second's, he broke out of thought and looked toward's him._

_"If you feel the need to confess your "love" to Bisca-san then by all mean's move forward, and question her if she share's the same affection you have..." answered __Tsuna__._

_"Ho-how do y-you kn-know I like Bisca?" asked a frantic Azlack. __Tsuna__ let a small smile creep up his face._

_"I already answered your question, one is sufficient for a day...wouldn't you agree?" asked __Tsuna__ as he __closed his eyes again__._

_"Right...t-thank you __Giotto__-san..." smiled Azlack as he turned around and started walking back to the guild leaving __Tsuna__ to his __sleeping that interrupted by Yuni__._

/End flash back/

_"I still didn't tell her __Giotto__-san but I will, I promise you that..."_ thought a determined Azlack. Lucy however was skeptical of Tsuna, as he had left and just appeared out of the blue and what drew her attention more was that he was Erza's older brother.

"Good thing Loke's not here, he'd be trying to get Giotto to come with him to get a date with the ladies'" chuckled Droy. _"So Loke know's about him huh? I'll ask him about it later..." _thought Lucy

She then got up and went to the bar table where Mirajane was cleaning some of the glasse's. She sat down on one of the chair's as Mirajane turned toward's her.

"Lucy?" blinked Mirajane "What's the matter?"

"Mirajane-san, I really don't get what the fuss is all about, It's like the guild has become even more chaotic since Giotto-san came back, even Natsu talk's about him almost all the time..." said a confused Lucy

"Lucy, as you know, to many people in the guild if not all, we are like a family and almost all of the people here have nowhere else to go..." said a smiling Mirajane. Lucy listened on intently to their explanation.

"Giotto-san is Erza big brother even in that appearance. He is the one who helped all guild member to mastered their skill and you must be know if Erza fighting hard opponent her eyes will turn orange and on her forehead there is small flame right?" Mirajane asked as Lucy nodded. "That was Giotto-san technique and in this palace just Yuni-san and Erza can do it even though like that the technique not as strong as Giotto-san." She explained.

"Oh...but what do you think of him Mirajane-san?" asked Lucy. Mirajane blinked at her as she stuttered "He's kind and he's...ca-caring and he help's whenever he's free..." smiled Mirajane.

"Mirajane-san, your blushing!" teased Lucy. "I'm n-not!" denied Mirajane as Happy came up to the both of them

"That's because Mirajane like's Giotto-san alot!" added Happy "Every girl in the guild does!"

"I see..." muttered Lucy..." I wouldn't be surprised if he take's you on a job next Lucy" added Mirajane as she washed the glasse's. Erza came up to them as they conversed

"I agree, he might take you, Juvia and Gajeel on a job next, because your new, he might want to test your skill's..." said Erza as she sat down next to Lucy.

"Really?" asked a shocked Lucy. Erza just nodded her head, she then turned to Mirajane. "Mira? why are you blushing?"

"Well it's nothing..." answered Mirajane as she returned to her work. Erza looked on confused as Happy raised his hand "I know what's wrong with Mirajane!"

Lucy raised her hand and smacked Happy sending him down to the floor "Don't play with Mirajane-san's feeling's!

"Aye!" muttered Happy as he magically stood up unfazed by Lucy's hit "What are you?Natsu version two!" asked a frantic Lucy.

"Aye!"

"Quit that!"

Erza grew oblivious as she waited for Tsuna to finish his meeting with the master. Natsu and Gray however were in deep contemplation.

"So how do we do this then?" asked Natsu.

"The old fashioned way? that'll never work out..." said Gray.

"It's the only way!" shouted Natsu.

"It won't work you idiot, get that through your head! how many time's have we tried that!" asked Gray.

"Then what do you think will work?" asked a frantic Natsu.

"A more quiet approach!" answered Gray.

"That won't help me!" answered Natsu.

"Fine! we'll do it your way then! it'll be fair too!" answered Gray as he finally conceeded.

The other member's looked on as to what Gray and Natsu were talking about as did Gajeel as he slowly looked on.

"On three ready?" asked Gray

"Ready!"

They all looked on as Erza got up from the table, she sighed to what was to come.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the display as the two of them battled it out.

"HA! I win Gray! Rock beat's scissor's any day!" smiled Natsu.

"Tch...fine, I'll get it next time" said Gray.

"Don't count on it..." added a grinning Natsu. He then readied himself as he aimed at the door.

"Natsu, don't do anything foolish, you very well know what happened last time" said Erza from her seat.

"That was last time! this time I'm stronger!" grinned Natsu. Erza sighed as Gray moved away from Natsu.

The door slowly opened as a figure came out first followed by another. _"This is my chance!"_ thought Natsu.

"Roar of the...fire dragon!' shouted Natsu as he a huge bolt of flame came out from his mouth aiming for it's target.

_*BOOM*_

"Heh, heh, I got him this time.." smiled a smug Natsu as he rubbed his nose in triumph, the smoke then began clearing as the figure came out from the smoke. Natsu shook in fear..

"Jii-chan? where the hell is Giotto?" shouted a crazed Natsu. And the door opened once again revealed Tsuna with ice cream in his hands and he licked into it.

"Why...you little...brat, this time no mercy NATSU!" shoted Markarov as Natsu grew terrified.

"Eh, see ya later Jii-chan! I'm going to go search for Igneel!" shouted Natsu as he ran past Tsuna. TSuna raised a curious eyebrow as he watched Natsu run followed closely by a furious Markarov. Tsuna moved infront once more but stopped as he heard the door's open again, he didn't turn back as he started too walked into request board.

"Where is that dame-Tsuna!" came a shrill female shriek. Tsuna paid no attention to her as she grabbed his collar to made him looked at the furious face girl.

"You over your limit again aren't you." Yuni said as his face became furious.

"I fear I have to cut this conversation a little short Yuni, I have other matter's of importance to attend to" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Don't you dare give me a stupid excuse like that!, your eating ice cream! and I know you won't leave until you finish it!" scolded Yuni.

"From what perspective you know that." Tsuna asked with calm face.

"And what do you mean by that, fighting Zeref alone with that disease in your body, if that's samurai didn't tell me…" Yuni said as Tsuna closed her mouth and whispered something to her and he vanished.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! We are not finished talking!" shouted Yuni. "Erza-chan, do me a favor and give this to your dame older brother, make sure he uses it"

"I understand Yuni-san, but what is this?"

"medicine's.." answered Yuni "A specialised one I made myself"

"Is nii-san unwell?" Erza asked as Yuni smile to assure her.

"He is just bit flu." Yuni said as she patted her head. 'I still can't tell her the truth."

/Tsuna/

Tsuna is walking in the middle of night as he stopped and avoiding the sword that nearly cut him. The samurai was wearing black uniform and the sword was a bit long for her but she played that sword quite well.

The samurai fighting him using some battoujutsu style and she slaying through TSuna barrier and cut his cloak a little and Tsuna summoned a black and white swords in his hands. And they stopped they didn't move any step but suddenly many thing already cut into pieces.

"You already became strong enough to hold me." Tsuna said as he vanished with the girl and they battle the sword but Tsuna clearly overwhelmed her in speed but suddenly she draw her sword and they became equal in matter of speed and skill. "And you already mastered that sword."

Tsuna stopped and muttered something as the sword changed and he moved toward her with with great speed and power that beat her in no time as he pushed the girl into the ground and threated her with sword in his hand. "It's my win this time, Kagura."

And the moon light revealed the girl with large bust and she was very beauty and her hair is straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style."

"I will never defeat you Master."


End file.
